I can be your superman if you'll be my superwoman
by special agent Ali
Summary: Short one shot of one of my favorite couples. A Lucas brother and a certain girl get hit by a car. Will it destroy their friendship or spark a romance and lift untold feelings? JONAS one shot


_Im back with another story, no worries though this is completed, it came to me and so I thought I'd write it out, _

_I don't own JONAS but I do own this story so no copying people. Oh you have to read it all to see who my 'couple' is. _

_**She knew she had 'problems' around them. She just never knew it'd get this far.**_

She couldn't remember ever waking up and feeling more tired. All her activities combined never made her feel so worn out.

She blinked her eyes and sat up. She winced immediately as her arm bent to lift her up.

She looked at her right arm and at the bandage wrapped around it.

She then noticed she was in a hospital bed, in a hospital obviously. Her door then opened and a girl walked in carrying a soda can and a bad of chips.

"Oh you're okay" the girl shrieked. She hurried over and placed her snack on the side table before bending and hugging the girl in bed.

"Yeah….what exactly happened?" she asked. The girl pulled away and pulled up a chair.

"You and ____ were hit by a car while we were walking home from the park with Frankie" she said.

"We all were so scared…I knew we should have stuck together" she added.

The hurt girl nodded. It all began to come back. She and ____ were lagging behind the other four.

They all were crossing a busy street with only stop signs and a car didn't see the two far behind.

He waited for the four to leave and went a little faster than normal and ____ he pushed her away and took the blow of the car.

She rolled on the ground and smacked her head on the street blacking out as he flew a foot and blacked out too.

A snap brought her out of the memory as her visitor was trying to get her attention.

"You with me?" she asked and was given a nod as answer.

"Sorry….the memory came back…is he….all right?" she asked. Her visitor's face clouded slightly.

"He'll be fine if that's what you mean but….he broke his right arm and so…the boys are cancelling their tour as he'll be in a cast a month" she said.

Her face fell. "Poor ____ and the others….are they….they all hate me don't they?" she asked and her visitor shook her head.

"No….the boys would never hate you ____" she said and she nodded.

Just then her door opened again and the two 'boys' walked in.

"_____ is awake, oh good your awake too" one spoke and she nodded. He went and sat in another chair and the other girl got up and sat on him.

The other boy went to her. "You all right ____?" he asked and she nodded.

"So….can I see him?" she asked and the three shared a look. For a few minutes no one spoke.

"Well…the doctor said you both should be in bed…you both had a pretty nasty fall" the one sitting said.

She didn't like that answer. "Oh come on guys….I have to see him…I feel responsible for hurting him and the band" she protested.

The curly haired brother standing knelt and stroked her hand.

"It's okay ____, we don't blame you for any of this, you're a good friend and we know you wouldn't hurt any of us on purpose" he said.

The girl visitor smirked in a 'I told you so' look. She rolled her eyes and took off her covers. She stood and groaned at the gown.

"I hate these backless gowns" she said. The other girl stood and shooed the boys out.

She opened her purse and took out a sewing kit and in moments fixed the gown so she wouldn't be mooning the world.

She smiled and thanked her then leaned on her and tested her walking and found though a little painful she didn't get that badly injured.

Her leg was badly cut though as she had been wearing shorts which explained the pain but she gritted her teeth and moved on.

'Come on girl you been hurt worse' she told herself. Though she didn't object when both of the two Lucas's offered themselves as human crutches.

"Are you sure you're all right to be out of bed?" A nurse asked as they got a few feet away.

She gave her a smile and nodded. "Yeah…he took the most damage…I just feel I should see him" she said.

The nurse nodded. "These boys are wonderful….bet all the other fan girls will be jealous" the nurse said making both Lucas's blush.

She smirked. "Yes…they are so cute and perfect" she cooed and the nurse laughed making the boys redden.

"Cut it out" the curly hair one said and she laughed.

"Sorry" she said only half sorry. He rolled his eyes as the nurse walked away deciding to be kind to the group.

They followed the nurse but turned left at the hallway. At the first room they left her and the other three walked away.

She opened the door and took in a small breath. He looked a little damaged but still so adorable even half asleep on a hospital bed.

'Worse than I thought' she thought. She walked in and shut the door then went to the bed.

She knelt and ran her fingers along the white cast covering the boys arm down to where just his fingers stuck out.

She stroked them all before reaching up and stroking his forehead where a large band aid sat. She could still see bits of bruising sticking out though.

She tried to ignore it and went for his hair, ruffling all the unruly curls.

He stirred then and his eyelids opened, revealing his gorgeous brown eyes.

He smiled at her, relief showing in those gorgeous eyes. She began a smile but faltered.

His expression changed to worry.

"Hey….you all right?" he asked. She shook her head and turned away.

"I….I…I did this to you….why….why are you always being so kind to me?" she asked.

The boy could only smile. He fidgeted trying to grab her with his left hand which wasn't helping as she was too far from that hand.

She looked at him and he nodded for her to go to his other side. She obeyed and he took her hand.

"Why wouldn't I be kind? It's not as though you hurt me and my brothers on purpose" he questioned.

She shook her head. "Yeah….but now….you might not be able to play guitar…the band will suffer….and….you'll eventually hate me for it" she answered.

He frowned and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I would never hate you….I'd rather never play my guitars again than lose you"

She scoffed and pulled away and turned away again.

"Yeah right….you love your guitars don't lie" she said. He grabbed her arm.

"But I love you more ….guitars can play music….music that's sad if not shared with someone…and if I can't share it with you then I don't want to play" he said.

She turned and looked at him funny.

"Wow…I never heard you talk like that" she admitted. He shrugged.

"I'm not that dumb"

"No….I…I mean that was beautiful" she said. He smiled lovingly at her.

"It's the truth….I don't blame you for the accident I promise" he said.

He then shifted a little till he was almost off the bed. With his only good hand he patted the bed.

She shifted on her feet till he smirked.

"It's okay…I won't bite" he teased. She giggled and sat down. He pulled her close to him and playfully stroked her long hair.

"I'm glad your okay….I'd die if I ever hurt you again" he whispered.

She could only smile as she closed her eyes and snuggled to him.

"I love you Macy Misa" Kevin whispered again.

"I love you too Kevin Lucas" she whispered back.

"I knew it" a voice said and she looked up to Stella, Nick and Joe staring at them.

"I told you they were a couple Joe….now all we need is to get Nick a girl" she said and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Glad you two are fine….now I'm going to leave before Stella drives me nuts" he told the two and left.

Stella followed and Joe smirked.

"I better go referee but I'm glad as well you two are fine" he said.

Macy giggled as they were alone again.

"Looks like its normal again" Kevin said.

"When did it ever stop?" Macy asked. Kevin leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I think we had a little to do with that…I'm glad I met you Mace…your amazing" he said.

"Thanks…so are you Kevin and I promise I'll care for you while your in that cast" she said.

Kevin grinned. "I'll take you on that offer" he answered and then kissed her again this time catching her lips.

Then they snuggled back and rested as the doctor ordered.

_Okay so it was a little cheesy but I love Kacy and like I said this popped in my head last night in a dream and demanded to be written_


End file.
